The invention generally relates to vehicles for transporting palletized loads from one location to another.
When it is desired to move palletized loads from one location to another without stacking, forklift trucks are normally used. Conventional forklift trucks including an elevator type lift carriage have certain disadvantages which limit their use for this purpose. For instance, they often are too heavy to operate on soft surfaces, have relatively low ground clearance, are incapable of transporting loads at higher speeds desired for longer distance movement, and their initial purchase price makes them economically unfeasible for users who do not need their normal pay load or stacking capabilities.
Consequently, a need exists for an inexpensive, lightweight vehicle which is capable of transporting palletized loads in areas where conventional forklift trucks are at a disadvantage or are being used for purposes requiring less than operating capabilities.